


better break up.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Vent fics. [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cutting, Rape/Non-con Elements, toxic ex, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Patton got out of toxic situation.
Series: Vent fics. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976596
Kudos: 14





	better break up.

Patton knew his heart was the problem. How deeply he cared and how he would do anything for the person he loved. He ran headfirst into love and he ended up broken. 

It started out amazing. There were red flags but those were just problem’s that Patton swore he could fix! He could help them! Save them from themself. Piece them back together! 

Except...they didn’t want that. They used their trauma as an excuse to not get better. To refuse help. 

Patton suggested therapy. “Do you have any idea how hard that was? And you just want to argue with me about?” He backed off.

\---

He woke up multiple times a night to comfort them and assure them that he was just sleeping not leaving.

“If you leave me I’ll kill myself.” They said casually one day. 

Patton was horrified. 

“I won’t leave! I promise!” 

“You’re lying!” They snarled at him. “Always trying to get away from me! Because I’m just so terrible.” 

“No you aren’t!” Patton argued. “I...I’m sorry.” 

They huffed before kissing his forehead and moving on. Like it never happened. 

\---

“You love me don’t you?” 

“Yes But…” Patton hesitated. “You know I’m ace.”

“Please. It’s me! You can do this for me right?” 

“I-I don’t want to.” 

“Oh so you hate me now huh? I guess you just don’t want me anymore.” They sniffed tears in their eyes, “Am I really that ugly?”

“...Ok.” 

Patton should have said no.

\---

“Can you cut yourself for me? I want to see it.” They asked holding out a kitchen knife.

“Wha-what?” 

“Come on! Don’t you love me?” 

Patton couldn’t force himself to grab the knife. They rolled their eyes and grabbed his arm. “No! Stop I don’t- OW!”

They smiled, “See? That wasn’t so bad.” 

Patton couldn’t look at them.

\--

“It’s over.” His voice was brittle.

They looked up, “Finally.” That… wasn’t what he expected. He expected screaming, crying, guilt tripping not..this. “Well? Are you going to leave or not?”

Patton left feeling sick to his stomach. 

After everything they said…

After everything.

He felt free...but he hadn’t escaped without earning himself a few scars. Some more physical than others.


End file.
